Bolin the Irresistible a Rabolin tale
by FlashWally22
Summary: Rabolin! Basically a t-rated oneshot featuring a sweaty Bolin, a tomboyish dressed Ula, elegantly reading adult material book Umi and a skanky Adi. Can anyone say, damn I wish I was Bo? Warning, this is a story with suggestive material that any teen is more than likely aware of. It's nothing new and nothing explict or sexual. So, it should not break any rules. Enjoy the read.


**_This is a oneshot and announcement of the new Red Sand Rabaroos x Bolin. Now, I've only ever read one story with a Rabaroo or more dating or going after him or vice versa. And in response to this, I get you Rabolin! Also, at the end of the month. Oct 28- Nov 1 of 2013, I am having a Rabolin week. For those who want to join check out the forum, Sokka is the best and go to the Bolin topic. All the info will be there and more. If you can't find it, then go to my profile where in my bio is a link to the forum. _ Anyways, disclaimer to the creators of Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

In the common area of the Probending Colosseum where the probending teams were staying for the finals was Umi. Umi was reading a book while sitting in a blue smooth fabric tank top with a pair of forearm sleeves attached at the elbows but loose towards the wrists. She had on a pair of glasses and a long blue skirt with a slit up the right side. She read her book called, "Sokka, Meat and Sarcasm by Kaya". Currently she was blushing, her tanned skin became an apple.

_Insert from the book:_

_[And Sokka took off his shirt as he pulled out his sword. Pointing it up at the Unagi he said challenging it, "Come and get me!"_

_Upon the large stone pillar that the Unagi surrounded was a beautiful Kyoshi Warrior, Lie Ying. Strapped down Lie Ying looked at Sokka in amazement. Her eyes sparkled with hope as Sokka then reached for his boomerang on his back waist. Throwing it the 20 year old let it fly at the Unagi's tongue. The blood poured as it roared and went in for a bite._

_Sokka leaped and drove his sword down with his landing. The blood sprouted out as the blade sank in and the Unagi snapped it's head in pain. The sword jostled as it flew out and Sokka was drenched in blood. As Lie Ying saw him get up off the land he landed on and the blood raining down. She saw him shake as his hair became full as he snapped up his head showing off his goatee and his full handsome, blood soaked body.]_

Bolin's voice then said snapping Umi out of her reading, "Umi, how's it going?"

Umi looked up at him as she put away her paperbook, "Nothing, Bolin, how's your day?"

Bolin said shirtless which was making her blush, "Oh, just returned from the gym."

Umi then asked with a bit of a stutter, "W-w-w-where is your shi-ir-ir-irt?"

Boling pulled off his waist as he had it tied around his waist, "Oh, right my bad."

Bolin put on his wife beater as it just absorbed his sweat and began dark white. She felt herself shake with excitement as he looked even hotter. How could such a fine man be taken by the Avatar? She and Ula had seen Bolin hitting on Korra at the gym. Unknown to their knowledge however, the hug that she awarded him with was a token of friendship.

Bolin then went off as Umi then starred at his ass and how nice it looked in those shorts. She sighed as she thought that if this was torture, she didn't want it to stop. A cough came from beside her as she snapped up and hit the ground. Umi got up as she pulled her skirt to stop panty flashing whoever was beside her.

Looking up she saw Ula who was trying to hold back a laugh. Then she let it out as she held her gut and pointed. She then said slapping her thigh, "Serious? You like Bolin? It's one thing when Adi liks him, but you?"

Umi then said to her friend as she water bent a slap from the water vapor in the air, "Hey! I don't like him, I lust him. There's a difference."

Ula then said to her looking down at her friend with a look of 'oh, no you didn't', "Care to water bend again, Umi?"

Umi nodded with a gulp. Ula then said with a grin, "Then help me take pics of Bolin in his room while he's changing!"

Thinking this a strange and perverted request, Umi just looked at the benefit of getting to live. She then said putting out her hand, "Alright."

The two shook hands as Ula pulled out the newest camera called a flashless polaroid. The pair walked after Bolin as they turned the corner and chose to go back at seeing Adi with Bolin.

Bolin then heard Adi say to him with a whisper by his ear as she circled his chest with her right index finger, "If you could take this girl out, it would make her year. Who knows, I might just make it worth your while."

Bolin had nothing left in his head as she looked back heard him say zombie like, "I would be happy to take you out, Adi."

Adi giggled as she said to him putting a flyer into his hand, "Good, meet me outside the building for the Capital City Dragon Hawk Brothers concert at 7. Wear something sexy."

Turning around she began walking in her red bloomers that might as well been a thong and bikini top. She walked with a shake as Bolin just starred and nearly fell down.

Sighing Ula said in defeat, "Great, now we'll never get the pics."

Ula was wearing a pair of green jeans with light brown tank top. Umi then looked at her as she said to her, "Want to go relax in the room? Blow off some steam?"

Ula then said to her, "Sorry, Umi, I don't feel like flinging beans into a can today."

Umi signed as she said in defeat, "Yeah, me neither, why can't we every attract a guy?"

The two girls walked off in defeat and decided that going to the room would be okay. They guessed.


End file.
